Randomness Wiki Universe Timeline
Warning, this list is very long, don't try to read it all. Hello, anybody can add to this page but there are rules. (Below) Rules #No editing what other people have added to this page #No Bankruptcy-Revival Wars #I (Squirrel71) or admins are allowed to edit what you have added to this page though. However I mostly correct spellings #Stick to the format of the other years. #BR, RA, BC and AD is how time is measured, all the other names are Eras and periods of time #Septillion and Octillion are real numbers by the way. 1 Octillion is 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 and 1 Septillion has 3 less zeroes BR (Before Randomness) Stages of Creation 335 Million BR *Daisy, the goddess of randomness, springs from the dark void. 314 Milion BR *Daisy successfully creates the random-ness universe. 300 Million BR *Daisy creates the main planets. 299 Million BR *Daisy creates the first life forms. 295 Million BR *Dinosaurs and Flubees inhabit the planet. Early B.R. Era (Mesozoic and Cerozoic) 290 Million BR *First 151 Pokémon inhabit the planet. 270 Million BR *Daisy works on other planets and solar systems, she codes the evolution of all the other species. 222 Million BR *Early mammals, birds, reptiles, etc. are created but they are uncommon. 30 Million BR *The ice age kills the dinosaurs. 15 Million BR *Many animals have almost evolved into their present-day forms Mid-B.R. Era (Late Cerozoic) 1 Million BR *Cavemen appear 900,000 BR *Humans start to gain intelligence. 850,000 BR *The 105 Gen 2 pokemon inhabit the planet. 750,214 BR *Civilizations start to build. 600,019 BR *English, Latin and German language created. 400,573 BR *Penguins, Hedgehogs, Turtles, Cats, Dogs, Meepits, Sandviches and Bunnies inhabit the planet. 300,335 BR *First ever contraption made: The cart. 200,931 BR *Bugs and Aquatic creatures inhabit the planet. 145,654 BR *Earliest case of stupidity is found. 100,631 BR *First murder reported. 97,912 BR *Horses, Cows, Sheep and Chickens inhabit the planet. Humans use horses to imporve carts. 97,871 BR *Japanese, Chinese and Russian languages created. 90,621 BR *Massive explosion ensues; 99% of human population dies, all but one civilization survive. Late B.R. Era (Latest Cerozoic) 62,019 BR *Electricity discovered. 12,032 BR *First electric contraption created: The fridge. 2,910 BR *Noodles created. 2??? BR *A mixture of animals inhabit the planet, depending on where on the planet. 5?? BR *The ice age starts, 95% of the Human population is killed in the first 100 years 0 BR/RA *A man finds a powerful gem, (September 21st,) Brings it back to study it. RA (Random Age) 0 RA * Man breaks gem by accident, unleashing its power. Randomness is born. (October 23rd) 10 RA *Gen 3 Pokémon inhabit the area. 23 RA *A man that can't get food very easily finds out flubees are delicious. Flubee burgers are made. 4? RA *Ice age reaches it's peak, electricity is lost and people become cavemen again. Metrozoic Era This is the era from past the peak of the ice age and to possibly, 7 Billion AD where the Sun turns into a white dwarf 10000s BC 10000 BC *Non-Century period years lost count after around 40-180 years of it being counted, BC is created 6??? BC *Britain is seperated from mainland Europe 4??? BC *NewGuinea seperates from Austrailia *SriLanka is split from India *Mammoths Extinct 2??? BC *Ireland seperates from mainland Britain *The ice age ends (although it actually is still happening due to ice ages meaning that permafrost exists) AD 1640s 1642 * Mario is founded as cookies and stories. 1649 *Gen 4 pokemon inhabit the area 1940s 1943 *Aperture is founded as a shower curtain company and wins many awards 1949 *Aperture moves to science *Aperture buys a salt mine 1950s 1952 *Aperture finishes turning the salt mine into a science thing 1960s 1963 *Daleks are created. 196? *Aperture changes it's logo * 1980s 1980 *Shigeru Miyamoto meets Mario walking down the street 1981 *The Golden Raspberry Awards starts life. *The game, "Donkey Kong", was made and stars Mario, Donkey Kong, and Pauline while an similar game, "Wil E. Coyote", was also made and stars Sonic the Hedgehog, Wil E. Coyote, and Princess Aurora on this crossover of an 1981 game. 1989 *Cave Johnson dies 1990s 199? *Aperture reconstruction starts; Carol is transformed into a robot 1991 *Sonic the Hedgehog got his first game made after Wil E. Coyote. 1992 *Cartoon Network launches *Gen 5 pokemon inhabit the area *A strange formation of noodles in the shape of a "2000" foreshadows Moon Snail's birth. 1996 * Kaiko Espurr Mikkusu is formed as a baby from the awesomeness of a Samurott painting made by an Unicorn. Initially she is raised in the Random City daycare. 1999 *Curiousgorge66 is born. 2000s 2000 *Moon Snail is born. * Sophie the Otter is born 2001 *MegaToon1234 is born. 2002 *Bingbang32 is born. *Squirrel71 is born, however he is often called squirrely or squirrel719. *Jakesoft is founded. 2004 * Kaiko Espurr Mikkusu becomes a MIX magical girl and runs away to live and train with the other MIX. * Scott Clawthorn is born. 2008 * The first episode of Squirrely's Treehouse came out on the 1st Jan * Lehman brothers goes bankrupt. However it is secretly revived as the Bank of Evil 2010s 201? * Aperture Laboratories is opened; The old area is left to fall apart as it is abandoned 2010 * Bank of Evil goes low on money after Gru tries to get money from it. 2012 *Reggie joins the wiki. *Bingbang32 becomes a mutant slime monster/duck girl and runs away to live in the slime people tribe that Bushroot created. *Scott Clawthorn Make His First YouTube Video Called "How To Lose At Games Without Getting Mad: A Social Story". It has made more than 50,000 views, making him famous. 2014 * The Doctor Who Animated Series premieres on YouTube. * Squirrel71 joins the wiki in October * Five Nights at Mike's is created by Scott Clawthorn. FNAM 2 Was Later Made in November 2015 * Squirrely's Treehouse becomes extremely popular * Kaiko Espurr Mikkusu loses her MIX powers and gets sent to Sunset Valley - but in an alternate universe version of it in which everyone is crazy colors (initially the fave colors but their kids colors are mixed) and has a different personality. * Unbound Ash Is Created, Who Is Evil And Is Planning To Destroy Randomness. * Scott Clawthorn Creates H.E.R.O Team, Who Is A Group And Random Heroes With Superpowers. * Scott Clawthorn Creates Five Nights At Mike's 3. * The Legendary Pokelipse Begins. * Scott Clawthorn Get A New Body To Make Him Live Forever, Looking Like Is Old Body But More Robotic. This Also Gives Scott New Powers. * Pokeville Is Destroyed In The Legendary Pokelipse. * Pokeville Is Rebuild As Pokecity. 2016 * Activision splits from Blizzard, Spyro is given to blizzard. * The first blu-ray 4k disks are made. Disk are 100GB * the first VHDs (Versitile holographic disks) are made by nintendo, fujifilm and other companies. They store 1TB of data and are used for 4k media. * The Legendary Pokelipse Ends. 2017 *Flexi-discs are now again mainstream, Pirates Press helping distribute record companies' artist albums *CD makers bankrupt *Toshiba goes bankrupt due to being taken to court because they sold satillite pro 4 laptops that had a 1/1000000 success rate. 2018 * The New Millennium Calender is proposed * nintendo stops helping with VHDs to focus on making Wii Z games. * Jakesoft almost goes bankrupt * Scott's Family Creates "Whoops", Their 1st Board Game. 2020s 2021 * The Great Co. Merge happens, The Eye of Roartenlveysoft is formed * Nickelodeon is bankrupt * Viacom (owners of Nickelodeon) sues The Eye of Roartenlveysoft in the US Supreme Court for $400,000. The lawsuit is laughed out of court * Creepypasta websites are bankrupt * VHDs overtake blu-ray 4k disks as the price drops from £36 per disk to £12 per disk. They can now store 5TB of data. Sony abandons blu-ray for VHDs before it merges into The Eye Of Roartenlveysoft. * Blu-ray 4k disks can now be dual-layered up to 200GB * Scott's Random Adventure Is Released, As The 1st Movie By Scott Clawthorn. 2022 * The First Alien Contact happens, 2 new humanoids appear on the Earth: the pikmin and mortans. They are 90cm-120cm tall * Cash-Cow Land is formed, wars breakout * Rovio is driven to bankruptcy * VHS tapes, telecine, telesync, and vinyl records become popular again * Lasergraphics, creators of the ScanStation, are bankrupt * Blu-Ray producers are bankrupt due to the creation of the Cyan GHJ disc, which (the Cyan GHJ) is a mutant offspring of a VHS tape, a Blu-Ray, and a "flexi disc" record. 2023 *The ACS is formed by John The Marksman. 2024 * The Original Coming of Chuck Norris happens, new continents available to the market. * New England becomes it's own country * New England Project starts, new continents are created * Abo Elementary School and Fallout Shelter in New Mexico reopens as a playschool for random people of all ages * Apple goes bankrupt * Squirrely's Treehouse; The Movie is released * Chuck Norris helps make the New Millennium Calender popular * Cash-Cow Land goes to the new Chuck Norris continent * Moon Snail creates Project Zan 2025 *VHDs now store 8.5TB; the highest amount of data possible for a VHD. 2028 * EA, Activision and Google is driven to bankruptcy, the search engine is bought by The Eye of Roartenlveysoft but Android is retired * Fujifilm and Panosonic join Eye of Rortenlveysoft. Phillips and oracle go bankrupt due to the competition with EoR (Rortenlveysoft) 2029 * The Great Mess is formed around Cash-Cow Land, more wars breakout * PepsiCo is bankrupt due to competition by The Eye of Roartenlveysoft * Scott Clawthorn Knows About The Copyright Sign On Him On "How To Lose At Games Without Getting Mad: A Social Story", But he "Gets over with it". 2030s 2031 * The New Millennium Calender overtakes the new Roman calender in usage (Sorry, the name completely slipped out of my mind.) * Project Zan buys EA, Rovio and Apple. 2032 *VHDL (Large VHD) discs are created, they can store 25TB of data 2034 * The Stonehenge is destroyed and a portal is blasted out of it, Azeroth and Outland is now connected to Earth via the portal. Azeroth was also connected to Arizota and Warthunder a year before. 2036 * Kaiko Espurr Mikkusu enters the Adult lifestage. * Bronchiosaurs are brought back by cloning. 2038 * The new Roman calender is now only available in the Great Mess or museums across the world. * Project Zan buys Nickelodeon * Project Zan buys the company making the Cyan GHJ * Scott Clawthorn Get A New Body To Make Him Live Forever, Looking Like Is Old Body But More Robotic. This Also Gives Scott New Powers. 2040s 2040 * BURRITO FORGLUM ADVENTURE is released and it failed. * Film industry crashes after the release of BURRITO FORGLUM ADVENTURE. * Squirrely's Treehouse; The 2nd Movie release date is moved to 2045. 2045 * Squirrely's Treehouse; The 2nd Movie is released 2046 *The first mammoth is brought back, also by cloning 2048 *Half-life happens in the great-mess and cash-cow land *The events from Portal happen *Saber tooth tigers are brought back, thanks again to cloning. *Scott Clawthorn Makes The 1st Pet Saber Tooth Tiger, Making Him Ever MORE MORE MORE Famous. 2049 * The Second Coming of Chuck Norris happens * Project Zan sues The Pirate Bay and succeeds. Pirate bay's survival dwindles 2050s 2050 *Pirate Bay goes bankrupt 2052 * Cash-Cow Land and the Great Mess is destroyed 2057 * Kaiko Espurr Mikkusu enters the Elder Lifestage. * 47 Dodos are brought back by cloning 2060s 2060 * Robots enslave humanity from April to July. At the end of the enslavement, the Robots explode due to budgetary issues. 2064 * Squirrely's Treehouse; The 3rd Movie is released * Portal 2 events happen * Verizon Is Bankrupt Due To Thinking They Are Better Than AT&T. 2070s 2072 * Squirrely's Treehouse is retired happily, creator (owner) dies 2080s 2081 * Kaiko Espurr Mikkusu dies of old age. May remain alive for some more years (which in simsverse are actually days) * Portal 3 happens * John J. B. Wilson, creator of the the Golden Raspberry Awards, dies of type 15 diabetes. 2087 *Moon Snail retires Project Zan. *EA, Rovio and Apple go bankrupt again after lack of funds from Project Zan. *Nickelodeon sold to private investors after lack of funds from Project Zan. *Cyan GHJ disks are discontinued. 2090s 2090 *Shadow star is formed. 2091 *Shadow Star brings ultimate war to the galaxy, it brings 3 new species to the planet. 2094 * The Earth is taken over by giant carrots from March to November. Bing then eats them in November. 2100s 2103 *Moon Snail defeats Shadow Star, taking himself out with it. *Hamato Yoshi is born. *Verizon Goes UnBankrupt. 2110s 2114 * Medieval style buildings become extremely popular, and continued to be for 500 years. 2118 *Bingbang32 dies from peepee cancer. 2130s 2135 *Half-Life 2 happens upon the rebuilt civilization of Cash-Cow land 2140s 2141 * 5 new alien species appear on Earth. 2190s 219? *The iceage starts to rebuild 2220s 222? *Sea level drops by 80cm since the 2190s 2224 * The Decapodeans (Zoidberg's species) appear on Earth. 2340s 234? *Sea level has now dropped by 5m since the 2190s 2343 * Bender destroys New York City 2350s 2352 * New York City is rebuilt, in a medieval style. 2440s 244? *Sea level dropped by 15m since the 2190s 2600s *Sea level dropped by 45m since the 2190s; the icesheets are now the size that they were around 1000BC 3000s *Sea level dropped by 98m since the late 2100s, the sea level is around what it was in 3000BC *Ireland becomes connected to Britain again 3020s 3023 *John The Marksman defeats the huge monster. He was murdered afterward. *Collector becomes the only remaining member of the original ACS 3090s 3095 *Bingbang32 is reborn. *Murderer of John The Marksman is found and zapped to death by Daisy. After that, Daisy retires. *Hamato Yoshi starts the Foot Clan in a village near Mt. Fuji. 4020s 4021 *The last ever working Blu-Ray 4k disk becomes unreadable, however all media ever created still exists in the great archive. However, VHS tapes still work and still be popular for 45,000 more years. 4028 *Camels go extinct, due to budgetary issues. *Daleks start saying "EX-TER-MI-ELEPHANT!" instead of "EX-TER-MI-NATE!". *The Golden Raspberry Awards and the Golden Raspberry Award Foundation are defunct due to budgetary issues. *Foxy the Pirate Fox and the Mangle take over the Earth from April to July. *Every species of spiders go extinct because they were too confusing for new players. 4140s 4146 *Camels are brought back by cloning. 6960s 6969 *Lol69 *Pikachu buys a shoe and names it Pikashoe *Pichu buys a shoe and names it Pishoe *Raichu buys a shoe and names it Dale *Canada is born *The "ur mum" joke retires from being a joke ???? (But before Gaben War) *Blizzard splits from Eye of Roartenlveysoft 1.5 Million AD *The final Galapogus Isles are submerged in the sea. *A land bridge becomes connected from Spain to Africa, even when the ice caps are melted 4 Million AD *The New Galapogus Isles (AKA: The Galapogelo) come out of the sea where the Galapogus isles were in around 4 Million BR. *Captain Filch attacks Mona Lisa and her friends' boat. Hours later, Mona Lisa is mutated into a lizard. 15 Million AD *Austrailia connects to Asia for the first time without ice caps 1 Billion AD *Mercury is zapped by a gaint gravity super-ray and it is moved into another solar system so it won't be swallowed by the sun in 1.5 Billion AD, 2.75 Billion AD *Venus is moved into another solar system; if it wasn't then it would have been destroyed in 3.25 Billion AD. 5 Billion AD *Earth is moved into another solar system to prevent destruction of it in 7 Billion AD and the Earth coming inhabitable in 5.1 Billion AD. *All the other planets stay in the system but are moved out by 20%. Astrozoic Era This is the era from 7 Billion AD to the last star. 27 Billion AD *Daisy dies of old age and sadness is spread across the universe, she requested that when the universe ends, create more universes and become Gods yourself. The last thing that she did was put a force field around every black hole so that nothing can fall into it. 3 Septillion AD *The first artificial star is created and it reselbles a giant lightbulb. 7 Octillion AD *The last natural star dies into a black dwarf star, only artificial stars exist. Enderzoic Era This era is the era from the last star dying to the creation of the 2nd universe. 7 Octillion AD *Plans for a giant universe-sized spaceship are created. *Mona Lisa is born. She would later become a college student, and later, a mutant lizard. 56 Octillion AD *The universe spaceship starts to be built. 72 Octillion AD *Artificial stars decline as the ship now takes over 48% of the universe. End of the Daisy's Universe (89 Octillion AD) *The universe is turned into an entire spaceship and the universe (which is only the last black holes) eventually fades away... leaving the giant spaceship as the only thing ever... However it is 10^googl light years across and it contains everything, including every animal and plant ever existed... Every person and humanoid, and every object that has ever existed. *The only planet that wasn't recycled for the space ship is Planet Earth, which is the same as it was in 2015, the part of the Moon landing in 1969 was also not recycled. *Mona Lisa announces "Mutants can't age! How nice!". *Scott Clawthorn announces "Fried Chicken Will Not Be Oger!" 91 Octillion AD * More universes are created. Post-Daisy Universe Era *There are 3 universes to start with; Aztecorous, AstraZoica and ColdThorn. 7/8 of people go to those universes and the remaining people stay on thr Universe Spaceship. Earth moved to Aztecourus. 91.9 Octillion AD 91.91 *Gen 5 and 6 and Pokémon are created. 91.95 *Gen 5 Pokémon are hunted to extincion because of hate. *All Gen 5 Pokémon are Extint except Arceus,Giratina,Palkia and Dialga Because they are Legendary. 92 Octillion AD *''LORD GABEN'' announces that Half-Life 3 is never going to be a game. *The Gaben War begins. *Raging fans want Half-Life 3. *All Steam characters hide underground from raging fans. *Blizzard creates Dota 3. *''LORD GABEN'' sues Blizzard for Over 9000$. *Bill Gates Helps Blizzard by giving them 9001$. *Bill Gates and Blizzard Join to Make Microzzard. 93 Octillion AD *Rize of Microzzard Begins. *Blizzard thinks its not bankrupt. *Bill Gates Reailises Google is gone. *Rize of Microzzard ends. *Microzzard Fails. 94 Octillion AD *''LORD GABEN'' Stops War By Making Half-Life 2+1. *The Gaben War ends. *The 2nd New England Project happens, more new continents are created. *The events of the animated series of Wayside happen upon a town in Cash Cow Land. *Hamato Yoshi is fired from the Foot Clan by Oroku Saki. *Hamato travels to New York City on a magicial rainbow. *Hamato moves into Weird Al's first home, a sewer. *Hamato finds rats. *Hamato finds turtles. *Hamato and the Turtles get mutated. *Events of the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series start. *Foot Clan start a violence campaign in Japan. *Turtles meet Irma and April. *Verizon Goes Bankrupt Again. 95 Octillion AD *Raphael and Mona Lisa meet and marry. *Maurecia becomes a transgender following a incident over a rubber band ball. 96 Octilillion AD *Universe is too populated *Makes new Unverse called Randomness 2 Wiki *Rise of Randomness Wiki 2 Begins 97 Octillion AD *Klasky Csupo, Illuminati, Kash, Da-Da and The Paradox Join together to make E.V.I.L. Organization (Every Villain Is Lemons) *Evil Invades Randomness Wiki 2 *Random-Less Wiki Begins 98 Octillion AD *Meap, Fried Chicken, Phineas and Ferb Build a machine (or spaceship) that can travel to other wikis *Meap encounters E.V.I.L. Organization and battles it. After Meap is knocked out and looked after the memes of Meme Wiki *Meap comes back with the memes and tells everyone about Random-Less Wiki *All People of the Randomness Wiki are waiting to battle E.V.I.L. Organization as an army lead by Meap *Random-Less Wiki Ends. *The Bad Users Of Scratch Join E.V.I.L Organization. Category:Squirrel71 Category:History Category:Random Works